A letter From Daughter To Father
by Dude1991
Summary: okay so this is letter Mary-Lynnette writes to her father to keep him of her trail... you can make up the rest...


**okay so i got bored and wrote this... it was meant to be part of a story, but i decided i'd let you decide the back story... **

**i don't own the characters... seriously wish i did tho lol...  
**

_Daddy, _

_It's me Mary-Lynnette. I'm writing to tell you I'm safe and well. You are most likely going to freak and be so, so angry with me when I tell you what I've done and where I've been the last two weeks. I'm married. Please let me explain before you delete this letter. It started last year. When the girls arrived, so did their brother, Ash. At first I thought he was a L.A. big shot, but I was wrong. I guess opposites really do attract, because I Love Him. And you can never believe how happy I was when he told me he felt the same way. He had to leave, so we made a deal, he would leave until I graduated, then he would return and we would discuss our future. Do you remember when I was in a zombie like state after the summer? Well that was because he left, Dad I've never felt so unhappy, it was like half of me was missing. _

_Two weeks ago he came back, that's why I ditched school, because I wanted to be with him. We went into the woods and talked (And that's all we did). After you lectured me about missing school I went up stairs and let him in to talk some more. Dad you can't imagine how happy I was when he came back, just having his smell, his presence and his voice, everything I loved about him there with me. I never wanted too let go. He said he had to go, but I couldn't let him go, not again. So I came up with the idea of us eloping. At first he didn't agree because of you, the girls, everyone, but he knew just as much as I did that we couldn't be without one another. So he agreed. I picked up some stuff, and with $500, a cheap white dress, a nice suit, some of his friends, and a little chapel we got married. _

_I know what you're thinking...we could've waited or we could've talked, but that's the problem, we did talk and we couldn't wait. Ash is a great guy Dad, you would like him. He respects me in so many ways, God he is doing everything for me. He is working two jobs to put me through night school (which by the way I'm going to graduate soon), plus he as got us a flat with a friend, he makes sure I eat properly he is doing everything he can too make sure I'm safe and secure. Just like you did for mum. _

_I know you think we...especially me were being childish and irriponceable, but if anyone knows/understands it would be you and mum._

_I can't face you yet, Ash keeps trying to persuade me, but I can't. I will visit you soon promise, just let me sort myself out and I'll come and get the 'smack on the hand' I deserve. Please don't worry, my living conditions are great, my surrounds are great, Ash is great. Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark deserve to know what is going on; can you tell them for me? They'll be as shocked as you are. I know what kind of life you wanted for me, but I can still have it, with Ash at my side. I promise I will visit soon. I love you all, and I'm sorry for being dishonest and running away the way I did._

_Respect and Love _

_Mary-Lynnette Carter-Redfern_

_And _

_Ash Redfern_

_P.S. I think you should see all the thing Ash has said since...and I quote..._

_"Are you sure you want to do this? Your dad will be so angry...Maybe we should wait, I could come back and then we could elope...I hope your dad and my sisters aren't too angry with us, I hope they forgive us...Now that I'm your husband, I'll take care off you like a husband should...I'll be working two jobs, so you can go night school...F*** the cost your worth everything...Do me a favour write to your dad, he is going to think you've been kidnapped or something...Lets go visit him, he'll be so worried" _

_I want you too see more, but I think that's enough. You should know what he thinks. I Love You Daddy xxox._

**URM... so what u think? let u in to a secret... Mare is actually at Circle Daybreak with Ash... she is lying *hands covering mouth***_  
_


End file.
